Continuing The Fight
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Sequel to Joining The Fight, Its been two years since Marcus Jackson was branded a traitor by the Alliance, since then he had been on the run only to be betrayed by someone he trusted. He thought his life would end but what he didn't expect to be saved a familiar face. He joins Shepard once again to continue the fight he started.
1. Memories of The Betrayed

**What's up everyone? All right, as you know at the end of Joining The Fight Marcus was branded a traitor by Ambassador Udina. This story picks up two years later, a day before Shepard was brought back to life by Cerberus and the Lazarus Project so please enjoy the start of Continuing The Fight.**

***I own nothing but Marcus Jackson.**

Marcus Jackson, former Marine Sergeant and former soldier of the Alliance had been on the run ever since Ambassador or now Councilor Udina branded him a traitor. His appearance hadn't changed much since that day, except he now sported a bushier beard and his hair had grown out into more of an Afro. You could easily see the bags under his eyes from the reduce sleep had been getting as well. At this moment he was a prisoner on Purgatory, his capture by the Alliance blindsided him as he never saw hit coming not even when someone he trusted and considered a friend helped in his capture that person was none other than Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Of course he also had put part of his blame on himself for his capture since he had showed up at Shepard's funeral, since there was no body to bury they had a normal ceremony, he was going to go for a few minutes in a disguise but she saw though it and asked him to meet her at the wall where they engraved the names of the loss. He remembered the moment perfectly.

_Marcus stared at the monument, he scanned each and every name on the wall until he reached his former Commander, the only one who believed him that he never sold Alliance Intel but the Council was so blind that they had believe Udina who always had it out for Marcus since he punched Udina's son when he served in the Marines. "Marcus?" his thoughts were broken when he heard Ashley's voice, he turned and looked at her, after making sure that she was alone he pulled down the hood on his head. When she saw that it was really him she ran over and hugged him, which he returned. _

"_It's good to see you Ash" he said when they pulled apart, she smiled and nodded her head. "I have to know though…. You don't believe the shit their saying about me right?" he asked, he looked at her and waited for her to responded to which she quickly replied, _

"_No of course not, just like Shepard…." She went silent after saying the man's name, Marcus smiled because he knew that she loved him. "I can't believe that he's really gone…. The Alliance wanted to wait a year until they held the funeral unless we could find a body but we never did so they gave up but…." She went silent but he knew were she was going so he said,_

"_But you don't think he's dead… do you?" she shook her head and so he said, "Me neither but Shepard is a hard bastard to kill, hell from the reports not even Saren could kill him so I doubt he's really dead." Ashley smiled at his comment then said,_

"_How have you been?" this time it was his turn to smile and he said,_

"_Running, hiding and running some more…. Can't believe that Shepard let that bastard be the Human Councilor."_

"_He tired to give it to Anderson but he wouldn't take it so Udina was the next best choice" she replied, he scoffed then said, _

"_I better get going before I'm spotted" she nodded her head then they embraced once more._

"_Marcus…." She said._

"_Yes Ash?" he asked, he could hear her crying then she said,_

"_I'm so sorry" before he could ask what she meant he was hit in the neck by a dart knocking him out cold._

Marcus was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his cell opened and in walked one guard armed with a baton while his partner stood outside the cell. He knew why they were there, the same reason since he first arrived a year ago, they were going to beat him, break a couple of bones then leave. A routine that he never got bored of, he couldn't fight back with his biotics since the collar around his neck prevented that. The first strike from the baton landed on the side of his head knocking him to the ground, the guard continued the assault not letting up once and he could hear the guard on the outside laughing, cheering his friend on not even caring to stop him.

Marcus expected for his life to end this day, he expect that today would be the last day he would have hear their sick love for beating the hell out of the prisoners and that he wouldn't have to spend another day in the infirmary nursing broken ribs or bones. He heard the first rib breaking making him scream out in pain but neither guard made any effort to stop the beating and it continued. The bone to be broken would be his hand as the guard stomped down hard crushing it under his boot, he followed that up by slamming the baton in the back of Marcus' head which was one of the guard's favorite spots to hit when he assaulted Marcus due to the main fact he believe that Marcus couldn't feel the blow due to his hair that was a complete and utter lie as Marcus felt every blow to the back of his skull.

Sometimes during the horrible beating he thought of how he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Udina and make him pay… another part of him wanted to get out and find the copycat so he could put a bullet though their skull. Once the beating finally stopped, the second guard entered the cell and they carried him to the infirmary so he could heal just so they could repeat the beating when he was fully healed but today something was different as they carried him past the infirmary to the interrogation room. The guards sat him down hard in the only chair in the room, the door to the room opened again and this time Warden Kuril enters.

Marcus knows what's about to happen, he's here for questioning, there Is no point in answering him since the right answers also seem to be the wrong ones so what's the point. "Are you ready to talk Mr. Jackson?" Kuril asked, Marcus looked at him with a somber expression, he made no attempts to open his mouth so Kuril nodded his head then the guard standing behind Marcus slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Marcus' head. "Do you know that you're making your own life difficult?" Kuril asked as he walked back and froth, "You could tell me what I need to know and we'll set you free…. Simple as that" he said.

When Marcus didn't reply this time, the guard grabbed him by the head then stuck in a tub of water. "Enough" Kuril said making the guard pull Marcus' head out of the water, Kuril crouched down so he was Marcus' level then he said, "Now… about that answer?" Marcus stirred for a moment then spat the water out that he had swallowed in Kuril's face pissing the Turian off. Kuril stood then after wiping the water off his face said, "Bring him back to his cell… he can _heal _his injuries there." The guards picked Marcus up and carried him out of the room, past the infirmary to his cell where they threw him inside. He laid there, making no effort to move and climb back on to his cell, he heard the door to the cell close but also hear the words come the guard.

"See you tomorrow you piece of shit."

**Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow and ****review.**


	2. Saved By A Familiar Face

The sound of his cell door opening woke Marcus from his horrible nightmare only to find out that he was living the nightmare each and everyday. He knew that the guards were standing there watching him, what surprised him that they were in fact early, he laid there expecting one of them to walk over and start beating him but instead he heard the words he never thought he hear again. "Hey convict time for you get up, someone actually gives a shit about you" one guard said, Marcus slowly sat up and looked at them. He didn't get a chance to speak as they entered the cell and grabbed him, as soon as their hands gripped his arms it made him cry out in pain. The guard to his left brought his rifle up and smashed him in the face knocking him out cold.

When he awoke he found himself seated in a shuttle, he felt weak and couldn't bring his head up to look at the person sitting across from him. Marcus' eyes started feeling droopy again and he lost conscience again. The third time he woke up he found himself in a white room, his first thought was that he was in a psychiatric room only see that he wasn't in a straight jacket so he ruled that option out, he also realized that he was feeling better than before so he looked over to see that he had IVs sticking out of his arm leading up to a medicine bag. The door to the room opened and in walked a woman wearing a nurse outfit, "Good to see that your finally awake Mr. Jackson, I am your nurse Ginger" she said with a smile as she placed a tray of food down on a table in front of him.

He stared at the tray in front of him, his stomach told him to eat it since he hadn't eaten in days while his brain went into Survival mode and told him not to trust the food for it could be poison. He looked at Ginger, which he thought was an odd name for a nurse before saying, "I'm not eating that" Ginger kept the smile on her face then she said,

"Mr. Jackson, according to your charts you haven't eaten in days so your benefit I think you should eat" Marcus narrowed his eyes at her and said,

"What kind of Nurse's name is Ginger?" silence filled the room then she stormed out of the room. Marcus reached over and pushed the tray away from his bed, he laid back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling then for some reason he started counting the dots on the ceiling. As he stared up at the ceiling he heard the door open again, "I'm not eating the food and there is no way in hell a real hospital would hire a chick with a stripper name," he said not looking at the new comer in the room.

"Well it's a good thing this isn't a real hospital then" Marcus's heard jerked down to his surprise to see Miranda standing there. "Surprised to see me?" she asked, he stared at her in shock.

"I think that's an understatement, what am I doing here?" he asked, she smiled then said,

"I'm here to offer you a spot on a team that the Illusive Man is putting together."

"What's this mission?" he asked.

"To save the human race from the known threat, The Reapers, recently human colonies have been attacked and the humans haven taken but we don't know who is doing but we know the Reapers have something to do with it" she replied. He looked at her and said,

"You sound like you think I'm going to join" she chuckled then said,

"Oh Marcus, I don't think I know you will accept this spot after learning who the commanding officer will be" the door opened and in walked a very much alive Commander Shepard. Marcus looked at Shepard then at Miranda with a shocked expression before saying,

"Commander…. Your really alive."

"Thanks to Cerberus, I'm not joining them but they have the resources I need to take down the Reapers and Collectors" Shepard replied, "Marcus will join us?" he asked, Marcus looked at both of them then said,

"I'm in."

(!)

"Absolutely not, Marcus is no way or form able to go on missions in his current state, I mean look at him he has no muscles its all bone and looks like he hasn't showered in days" Dr. Chakwes said as soon as she saw him, Marcus chuckled then said,

"Thanks for not sugarcoating it doc."

"This man needs to be in a healthy psychical form before I allow him to do anything" she replied ignoring Marcus's last statement. Marcus and Shepard left the medical bay then made their way into the de-briefing room where Miranda along with Jacob were waiting for them.

"So what is our first order of business?" Jacob asked as he had is eyes on Marcus who looked right back at him with a glare.

"We head for Mordin and Archangel on Omega" Shepard replied then Miranda and Jacob left while Marcus stood there looking around at the room. "Something on your mind Marcus?" Shepard asked, Marcus looked at him and said,

"What happened after I ran?"

"We defined orders and went Ilos only to find out that the Conduit wasn't there but it was back on the Citadel…. It was always there so we… Me, Garrus and Ashley took a portal that Saren had used to go back we stopped them and saved the Council at the same time" Shepard replied. Marcus nodded his head then Shepard said, "How did you end up on Purgatory?" Marcus looked at him straight in the face and said,

"Ashley betrayed me" not allowing the Commander to speak he left the room going down to the third floor of the ship. He walked over to the kitchen area and orders three trays of whatever the cook to make. When the food was done Marcus walked over to a table and started eating, he didn't stop until he was done, when that was over with he went into the nearest bathroom. He grabs a razor takes the beard off before using a shaver and shaves all of his hair off until it was a buzzed right down to his head just the way he likes it.

"I'm back."

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it.**


	3. First Mission Back

Marcus walked though the ship and remembered a lot of faces including the ship's helmsman Joker. He was about to sit down and talk to his old friend when he was called to the briefing room by Commander Shepard so he stood up and made his way to the back off the ship, he entered the ammo bay which was being over seen by Jacob who Marcus still didn't along with despite being on the same team for the time being. He exited the room and entered the designated room, when he entered he wasn't too surprised to see Miranda there as well. "You wanted to see me Commander?" he asked as the door shut behind him.

"Yes, Marcus I did, there's going to be a change of plans… I along with Jacob will be heading to Omega to recruit the Salarian Scientist Mordin Solus while you will be going on a special mission requested by Illusive Man" Shepard replied, Marcus nodded his head then Shepard said, "And now I will leave Ms. Lawson will brief you on the mission" the two watched as Shepard left then Marcus turned to face Miranda. He looked at her for a second then he said,

"The Illusive Man didn't pick me did he?" the mission is for you isn't it?"

"Yes, but I told my boss that I cannot do it alone so he has allowed me to pick one other person to go along with me so I picked you" she replied, he looked at her confused then said,

"Why me?" she smiled then said,

"When we worked together last time…. We made quite the team…"

"I read about Cerberus _tactics _after our last team up, I can say right now that I'm not pleased with what I read" he said cutting her off. She looked at him for a moment then said,

"Are you sure you and Jacob haven't met before? Because he said the exact same thing before he helped me on the mission to find Shepard's body" he crossed his arms and said,

"Oh joy for me, Jacob and I had something in common but I still stand by what I said so what's your response?"

"We're not the terrorists the media makes us out to be" she replied with a glare, which he returned before saying,

"What kind of mission are we talking?"

(!)

Marcus stood in front of the table with multiple guns laid out on top, he was now wearing a brand new armor but at his request there was no symbol placed on it which meant that he was more of a freelancer and not aligned with Alliance nor Cerberus. He grabbed a pistol and placed it on his belt, next he grabbed an assault rifle and the last thing he took was a sniper rifle, which felt very light in his hands, which was what he liked. He placed the sniper on his back then left the room, he walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button, he took the elevator down to the fourth floor where the Miranda was waiting for him by the shuttle that would take them down to the planet.

"Sorry I'm late but Jacob kept matching him and I almost felt like punching him in the face just so he'd be more tolerable to look at but then I realized that still won't work so I just grabbed the guns I wanted and so here I am" he said as he approached her. She didn't seem pleased but at the moment Marcus didn't give a damn, he climbed inside the shuttle and took the seat across from her. Silence filled the area as the shuttle went though space, he kept his eyes trained on the window looking out at space not making eye contact with her that was until she said,

"That scare going down your left eye, I don't remember you having it when we worked together" he licked his lips then looked at her and said,

"During my stay on Purgatory, the guard who dished out my daily beating caught me there with his baton…. The scary part was that was nothing compared to the scar I still have on my chest from my first mission under Shepard… I went to Therum to save Liara T'soni, I got in to a fist fight with a Krogan and as we were making our escape the Krogan shot his gun and it hit me in the chest making my suit gut my chest from my left shoulder down my chest to my abdomen its healed but very much still visible." When he finished speaking he turned and looked out the window again but he could still feel her eyes on him but didn't turn back to face her.

"We can help you," she said, he didn't respond so she continued, "We can help you find the man who framed you" he looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "I also have a feeling you know who's behind it" she added.

"Even if I told you, no one would believe nor do I trust anyone about helping me" he replied with a coldness in his eyes. He didn't know but she saw the pain in his eyes when he spoke those words, even though its been two years since Ashley betrayed him, he had refused to put his trust in anyone that even included Commander Shepard. "You never told me what the mission is about except that we're looking for someone but before I set foot off the shuttle I want info about who we're looking for, like name, race, description and background" he said before leaning back and crossing his arms to his chest. She looked at him for a moment again, he didn't know why she kept doing that but it was starting to creep him out so he said, "We're landing in a few minutes Ms. Lawson so you better start talking" she narrowed her eyes at him then said,

"Their name is…."

**All right, so the reason I ended the chapter is ****because this is were you send in an OC, now it will be first come but even if your OC isn't picked please send yours in anyways because I may not use them for this story but they will play a part in the the next and finally story Finishing The Fight so please in your OC and here is what I need.**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Description:**

**Biotic: Yes or No**

**Background:**

***ONLY EXCEPTED BY PM DO NOT PUT IN YOUR REVIEW OR I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and sending in your OC see you soon.**


	4. The Hunters Become The Hunted

**First off all, I want to thank everyone who sent in a OC, now since Sacaen Knight was the first person to send in an OC, his will be the only one in this story BUT Shadow knight1121 and A-BOMBLIKEABOSS (Who sent it via Review but since your the only Guest to review my story i'll make an exception for your OC) ****You people will be appearing at the end of the story but will make regular appearances in the third and final story Finishing The Fight.**

***I own nothing except Marcus Jackson while Micah "Kaiser" Guelder belongs to Sacaen Knight.**

"His name is Micah "Kaiser" Guelder, a Caucasian male who is built just like Commander Shepard with a more muscle. He has Turian talon scratch marks running across his face. He wears a cut down version of T-5V battle suit the N7 Destroyer wears. The reason he wears is it is because its not as bulky and does not have a devastator mode, missile launcher due to the fact the suit is only a prototype, according to the files the suit has been modified with basic tech abilities like overload and carries a vast array of different grenades for different situations like frag, inferno and arc grenades" Miranda said as Marcus pulled up the file on the man. The picture shows that he a crew cut hair cut and a five o'clock shadow, "He isn't a biotic" she added.

"What about background?" Marcus asked.

"Micah served as a Marine in the Systems Alliance military when he turned 17 having lied about his age, during his service as a marine he was assigned to Alliance colonies in the Traverse where he constantly in action against pirates that regularly raided the colonies from the Traverse system. During one engagement when he was 23 and a sergeant he was assigned to a predominately German speaking alliance colony that came under attack from pirates. Micah's CO was killed in action and he was forced to take command of the garrison where he lead them to victory against all odds. From that engagement the locals called him "Kaiser" or "Emperor" in the German tongue, which stuck as a nickname. Over the next three years, Micah fought more engagements and was considered as a N7…."

"I hear a but coming on" Marcus said cutting her off which made her smile and be a little annoyed for interrupting her then she continued.

"But he grew frustrated everyday with the Alliance and their seemingly inability to defend their colonies effectively. When he was 26, the Collectors killed Commander Shepard in action and the Alliance and Council quickly began covering all mentions of Shepard's claims about the Reapers. Micah, who was firm supporter of Shepard's beliefs, was fed up and under the cover of darkness he went AWOL and disappeared from the colony he was assigned to, stealing the experimental T-5V battle suit in the process. Using the suit, Micah tired to take up the torch left behind by Shepard but Shepard's boots proved too big to fill especially with no financial or technical support. He eventually fell back in the mercenary lifestyle, but only took contracts that didn't involve taking advantage of the less fortunate or slavery."

Marcus couldn't believe that the man had gone though all of that, "According to his file, it also says that he is kind of a gun nut. He likes all manner of weapons and he normally goes in heavy with a reverent… what does your boss want with him?" he said when he was done reading Micah's file.

"Micah is good at what he does and when we tell him that he'll be working alongside Shepard he want to help no matter" she replied. Marcus rolled his eyes at the woman then said,

"Not everyone is going to fall to their knees to work with Shepard with the shit the Council is saying if we're lucky Micah will join and you forgot when thing and that's he's a marine" she furrowed her eyebrows at them, "Meaning that if he doesn't want to be found he won't be."

"That's why you're here Mr. Jackson."

(!)

**Mindoir**

Marcus and Miranda stepped off the shuttle, Marcus looked around and saw that many of the buildings were damaged. "What the hell happened here?" he asked his partner who replied,

"While you were serving time on Purgatory and Shepard out of commission, Batarian slavers came and slaughtered most of the colonists. Those who were not fortunate enough to die immediately were subjected to horrific cranial implants that the Batarians used to control them. The alliance had dispatched troops to drive the Batarians out but their defenses were too strong. Micah and the other Marines were pinned down, forced to watch the suffering colonists but unable to reach them."

"Why would the Batarians do this?" Marcus asked to which Miranda replied,

"Its Batarian's retaliation against humanity's aggressive colonization of worlds in the Skyllian Verge." Marcus felt his blood boil, he couldn't believe how crappy the Alliance were at protecting their people. "Now about we get going on finding Mr. Guelder then get off this planet" Miranda said before she started walking off, Marcus looked around then saw a women, she was sitting on the ground and crying so he walked over and crouched down next to her.

"Ma'am are you okay?" he asked her, she looked up and saw him there then quickly wiped her tears away before saying,

"The Batarian bastards took my daughter and refuse to give her back until the Alliance agrees to leave their worlds alone" Marcus looked down then said,

"I'll get your daughter back Ma'am."

"Why would you do that?" she asked to which Marcus replies,

"Because helping people is what I do" Marcus stood up and walked over to where Miranda was standing. He saw the look that his partner was giving him but instead of speaking he ignored her and continued on walking out of the settlement to a clearing that gave them a clear overview of the rest of the colonies. Marcus pulled out his sniper and peered though the scope, he saw many Batarians some were beating the defenseless colonists while others took hostages ranging from children to women. The men who were left behind were either beaten half to death or killed instantly, he pulled the sniper rifle down then turned to Miranda and said, "Our best bet of finding Micah is to split up, you go back to the shuttle and listen for chatter while I'll work the fields" he watched as she walks off before putting his sniper rifle back in its spot on his back.

Marcus makes his way down the hill, he reaches the entrance to the next camp sight but he hides next to the wall. He pulls out his assault rifle then enters, he hides behind a building then peers around to see a two man guards standing outside a lone building. Marcus quickly holsters his assault rifle then makes his way around the compound until he was behind the lone building, he pulls out his small hunting knife. He makes his way towards the first guard, he makes sure the other guard wasn't paying attention when he places his hand around the first guard's mouth before yanking backwards around the building then stabbed him in the chest multiple times killing him.

He pulls the body back around to the back of the building before dropping him to the ground but when he doest the sound of a pistol be cocked could be heard making him stop in his tracks. Marcus licks his lips then spins around and wraps his arm around the arm holding the gun, he punches the Batarian once in the face thus making him drop his gun so Marcus pulls his out and shoots the Batarian in the face killing him instantly. Marcus knew that he didn't have a lot of time before the others came looking for their two friends so he had to move quickly. He took off running around the building and after opening the door he went inside, he looked around and notice that nobody was inside as he turned to leave the door to the building opened so he moved to one side.

When the door closed Marcus leaped from his hiding spot and grabbed the person and placed them in the chokehold. "The hostages… where were you taking them" he growled, the man didn't reply so Marcus squeezed harder making him grasp for air. Marcus pulled out his pistol and placed it to the man's head then said, "I'll ask one more time, tell me were the hostages are or you're brains will be splattered all over the damn place."

"By now the rest of the men are on their way to capture the new package then head towards the ship after we take care of the Alliance shuttle we found" Marcus' eyes widen in shock, Miranda was heading back that way, he twisted his arms snapping the Batarian's neck before running out the door. He kept running ignoring the looks the colonists were giving him, he entered the first compound and had was about a few away from the shuttle when it exploded sending him flying backwards to the ground, his head hit the ground hard knocking him out cold.

(!)

Marcus awoke and looked around to find himself inside one of the houses, he sat up and that's when the woman he had spoken to earlier entered. "Oh good your up" she said with a smile, Marcus stood up but instantly grabbed his ribs in pain, "You shouldn't be standing, your hurt" she said but Marcus shook his head then said,

"My partner is in danger and I still have to keep my promise to you."

"Why do you care about us?" she asked him, he looked at her and said,

"My whole life I wished I knew my parents…. I wished that I had a mother who loved me but I didn't and I'm not about to let a little girl grow up without a mother" he grabbed the top of his arm and slipped it on. He grabbed his guns then put them in place, he nodded his head then left the house, he walked over to the place were the shuttle use to be. Marcus looked around to try and find some sort of clue as too where the Batarians had taken Miranda, he crouched down and moved some of the pieces away. "Come on Miranda give me something," he muttered to himself as he moved another piece, he was about to give up when something caught his eye so he reached down and was about to pick it up when the sound of a assault rifle being cocked could be heard.

"Don't move Cerberus scum."

**Thanks for reading, I will be taking a break from the story though to enjoy Christmas weekend and finishing off other stories that need to be finished before I continue any other stories.**


	5. To The Rescue

**I'm back, sorry it took a lot longer than I thought it would but I am back and I have to say that I love this chapter more than the last one, anyways don't let me keep you your free to read.**

***I own nothing except Marcus Jackson while Micah goes to Sacaen Knight, again I want to thank Shadow Knight1121 and ABOMBLIKEABOSS your OC's will be in the end as small parts but will play major parts in Finishing The Fight.**

_Last Time…_

_Marcus awoke and looked around to find himself inside one of the houses, he sat up and that's when the woman he had spoken to earlier entered. "Oh good your up" she said with a smile, Marcus stood up but instantly grabbed his ribs in pain, "You shouldn't be standing, your hurt" she said but Marcus shook his head then said,_

"_My partner is in danger and I still have to keep my promise to you."_

"_Why do you care about us?" she asked him, he looked at her and said,_

"_My whole life I wished I knew my parents…. I wished that I had a mother who loved me but I didn't and I'm not about to let a little girl grow up without a mother" he grabbed the top of his arm and slipped it on. He grabbed his guns then put them in place, he nodded his head then left the house, he walked over to the place were the shuttle use to be. Marcus looked around to try and find some sort of clue as too where the Batarians had taken Miranda, he crouched down and moved some of the pieces away. "Come on Miranda give me something," he muttered to himself as he moved another piece, he was about to give up when something caught his eye so he reached down and was about to pick it up when the sound of a assault rifle being cocked could be heard._

"_Don't move Cerberus scum."_

**Now….**

Marcus could feel the front of the assault rifle being pressed into the back of his head. "Slowly stand up, turn around and keep your hands were I can see them" the man said, Marcus slowly got to his feet and by keeping his arms in the air he turned around to face the person. It was Micah, the person Miranda and he was looking for, "What is Cerberus doing on Mindoir?" he asked, Marcus goes to speak but Micah cuts him off, "I…. recognize you from reports, you worked with Commander Shepard but was branded a traitor by the Alliance for selling Alliance Intel on the black market" Micah cocks the rifle.

"I'm not a traitor, I would never do that and I don't work for Cerberus, I work for Commander Shepard who is alive and kicking…. Thanks to Cerberus but that's a story for him to tell ya, Listen Micah I don't know why the Illusive Man wants you recruited and right now I don't give a damn, I have to find my partner and I will take you down if need be" Marcus replies. Marcus stared at Micah for a while, he knew that the man was thinking something over but again Marcus had no time for the man to think so he said, "Listen, you can stand there and think about what I just said but if you excuse me I have someone to find" he goes back to turn to the destroyed shuttle only for Micah to get his in his way.

"Your not going anywhere until…" he started only to be cut short when Marcus yanked the rifle from his hands and dismantled it.

"Like I said, I don't have time for this" Marcus replied before moving past a somewhat shocked Micah. He crouches down and picks up the item that he was going for before Micah stopped him, he stood up and looked the item over to see that it was a tracker, he smiled, "Sneaky bitch" he muttered under his breath before he started walking off in the direction that Miranda was in.

"Is it true?" Marcus stops and turns around to face Micah, "About Shepard being alive? I mean," he said.

"Yeah and truth be told…. He's going to need all the help he can get so are you in or out?" Marcus replied, he watched as Micah put his rifle back together then walked over and stood next to him.

"Where to?"

(!)

Miranda was not having a good day, she lifted her head to see that she had been taken to an underground facility, she looked over to see the missing woman and children from the villages. She sat up but it was painful to do so, she tired to move the hair out of her face but found it to be hard since her hands were bound behind her back. She tired freeing herself from her bounds but it was no use, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, she had found herself in this position before but for the first time she need someone to save her and she just hoped Marcus got here soon.

"Hurry the hell up Jackson."

(!)

Marcus and Micah ran though the woods until they reached a small compound that wasn't on the map. Marcus was not happy, he pulled out his sniper rifle and scoped the place out there were six Batarian guards, three on the roof of the complex and three on the ground. "All right what's the plan?" Micah asked him, Marcus lifted his head, he looked around and calculated a decent plan then turned Micah and said,

"How good are you with a sniper rifle?"

Marcus emerged from the side of the forest, he placed his back against the first complex and Micah took down the first guard so he moved until he reached a pile boxes. Two more Batarian guards were coming his way only to be taken down by Micah, Marcus ran behind the main complex and then climbed the ladder leading to the roof, he pulled out his small hunting knife then launched himself onto the roof stabbing the first guard in the neck killing him. He held on to the dead Batarian and used him to kill his two partners with his own gun before dropping the body to the ground. He stood there and didn't see a seventh guard making his way up behind him, before the guard could kill him a bullet whirled past Marcus' head killing the guard instantly.

Marcus spun around to see the dead Batarian, he turned his head to see Micah making his way towards him. "Crazy bastard' Marcus muttered before climbing down the ladder, they made their way to the front door of the main complex, Marcus ready his pistol while Micah did the same, they nodded to each other before Micah opened the door and they went in.

(!)

Miranda shifted when the door to her cell opened and in walked the leader of the Batarian group, she remembered seeing him on the asteroid two years ago, she also remembered his name being Charn, "I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance" she growled in anger. Charn laughed then said,

"Yes, you should've and then I should have killed you back then too" before he could say anymore the three Batarians behind where shot dead. Both Charn and Miranda turned their heads to see Marcus and Micah enter the room pointing their pistols at Charn. Charn pulled out his pistol and started shooting at them before taking cover behind some crates.

"Micah take Miranda and the hostages back to the village…. Leave Charny to me" Marcus said as he returned fire at the Batarian. Marcus covered Micah as he escorted everyone out of the complex, Marcus and Charn were now both in cover behind walls. "I gave you a chance last time we met Charn and you fucked that up by kidnapping these innocent people" Marcus shouted from his spot.

"The first mistake you made was to let me live human" Charn replied with growl, both men came out from their hiding spots and pulled the trigger of their pistols only for nothing to happen. "It looks like we're both out of ammo' Charn said before dropping his pistol and pulled out a knife while Marcus did the same. Charn came at Marcus first who ducked the strike and then brought his fist up and jab the Batarian in the armpit making him drop the knife. "Give it up Human, even if you beat me there is no chance of you walking out of here alive" Charn said as he blocked Marcus' punch and landed a punch of his own at Marcus' nose making him stumble backwards.

Marcus wipes his nose to see that the punch had drew blood, he shook his head then said, "Come on Charny that the best you got?" the Batarian got angry and came at Marcus how side stepped him but quickly grabbed his head and slammed it again the wall of the cell, he did it repeatedly for a few minutes before allowing him to drop to the ground. "Give it up Charn…. You lost" Marcus said, Charn started laugh then pulled out a small detonator.

(!)

Micah helped Miranda back to the village while the woman and children ran on ahead of them. Micah brought her to the first person that would help her tend to her wounds, "Do you think he'll make it?" he asked her, she was quite for a moment then said, "Yes he's a hard bastard to…."

**BOOM!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to have Chapter 6 up very soon, and before you ask yes expect this story to have more than seven chapters.**


End file.
